<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>国王与夜莺 by Blackit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143268">国王与夜莺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit'>Blackit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cages, Fairy Tale Style, Forced Bonding, M/M, Power Imbalance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>国王与夜莺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布告：告全体国民，这则启事通知，国王将迎回他的夜莺，就在十天之后。</p><p> </p><p>那是一个很漂亮的男人。他的身体由苍白的大理石雕成，他的头发像月光照进翻搅的乳海，踩在象牙铺成的地面上的双脚像两朵开在冰面上的花。他的身上只披一层迤逦的白纱——象征圣洁的白纱，走向青金石做的王座时，就像泡沫被卷入暗涌的蓝流。</p><p>“那是谁？”王的子民窃窃私语，“那个美丽的男人是谁？啊，他的脚步慢下来了！真像一只迷途的鸽子。他听到我们的谈话了！这个男人是谁？”</p><p>“安静！”王的侍卫挥舞着棍棒扬声喝道，“那是王的夜莺，从迷雾重重的森林飞回，正要重归王的怀抱。”</p><p>“可那分明是个男人。”</p><p>“王是英明的，王的玉旨绝不会错！”</p><p>“啊！是的，王是英明的，王的玉旨绝不会错，那就是一只夜莺。多么美丽的尤物啊，它的羽毛像碎银一样洁白，它的喙像石榴籽一样晶莹，它的眼珠是一对上好的血琥珀，睁开时能让长河上的圆日都为之失色。”</p><p>“可那对血琥珀一样的眼中为什么蓄满泪水？”挤牛奶的农妇问道，“就像在冰川底下藏着烧红的炭。”</p><p>“那是即将见到王的喜悦。”侍卫长答道。</p><p>“它的身躯为什么在发抖？”牧羊人叫嚷，“好似被晨露打湿翅膀的白蝶。”</p><p>“你看错了！”侍卫长说，“那美丽的头颅还高高仰起。”</p><p>“可它的灵魂看上去那么痛苦，仿佛有魔鬼寄生其上，正用骨质的黑翼将它抱拢，拖往脏污的泥沼。”</p><p>“王的目下无尘，波旬之女也不能将之夺走！”</p><p>是的，是的，英明的王！斩断一切丑恶，用他的圣剑；包容一切罪孽，用他的荣光。</p><p>王正坐在至高无上的御座上，静待他的夜莺回到身边。他的头发比海螺染成的绸缎更深沉，他的眼睛藏着两泓炽热的岩浆，冷硬的唇角因喜悦而软化，如同极昼照耀下的冰川。他的头上戴着桂枝与宝石的冠冕，手中握着黄金与铁血的权杖。这样一位尊贵的王，又有谁不肯臣服在他脚下？</p><p>夜莺像走在丛生的荆棘上，每一步都沉重得能淌下血来。它的背影那么彷徨，好像正拥抱一座坟墓。</p><p>“它为什么走得这样慢？”众人一齐催促，“快去、快去！快投入英明的王的怀抱！”</p><p>只有孩子捂住眼睛。“唉，我看不下去了！它好像走向断头台的王后，又像一根被折去蓓蕾的花枝；像沉入阿刻戎河的吉光片羽，又像一片将被践踏的白雪地……可王呢？他的心看上去快要活活碎成两半！走吧，回家吧，别再观看这不幸的一幕了！”</p><p> </p><p>王在等待，如同等待盛宴前的小小悬念。他看见他的爱人他的仇人、他的猎物他的执念慢慢向他走来，像一步步走上神庙的祭品。他们用眼睛一笔笔勾抹对方撒上淡金色的轮廓，这一刻，他们的眼中只有彼此。</p><p>从前殿到王座一共有五道台阶。</p><p>第一步是背叛。那是一支钉穿脚踝的箭，从百丈的城墙上疾射而来。</p><p>第二步是傲慢。那是一百把临身的刀斧，咆哮着向浴血的英雄讨伐。</p><p>第三步是阴谋。那是无数日夜的促膝长谈，与暗中杀死雄狮的毒药。</p><p>第四步是命运。那是乌鸦与报丧鸟的啼叫，让凤凰从它的枝头陨落。</p><p>第五步是陪伴。这道台阶很短，它的尽头只有一道身影，那是魔盒的最后一角，是所有灾厄的终末。</p><p>夜莺踌躇了，迟迟不肯跨出这最后一步。他像垂死的天鹅一样仰起头颈，拼命保持莫须有的从容。</p><p>“来，过来。”王对他的鸟儿说。</p><p>夜莺屈辱地坐到王的腿上。他的手紧紧抓着轻薄的白纱，像飞鸟抓着断折的羽翼。而王拥住他，像捧着一座易碎的冰雕。</p><p>“为什么要闭上眼睛？”王说，“今晚不会有月色了，你的眼中有月相，它们预昭了一个漆黑无明的夜。让我看看你的眼睛，我知道它们睁开时比天上的银河更璀璨。”</p><p>夜莺睁开眼睛。他的眼中有两轮浑浊的满月，颜色红过处子之血。</p><p>“为什么要把嘴紧紧抿起？”王说，“它们曾像罂粟花一样鲜艳，盛开时流淌出最美妙的圣乐。我是你最忠诚的殉道者，我为你受难。恩赐你的信徒以酒、以你的唇。这器皿能让酸涩的葡萄酒变回上帝之血，如同被神明抛弃的信徒连结上弑神的喜悦。”</p><p>夜莺献上他的唇。王从中痛饮最甘冽的酒，像沙漠商旅终于抵达绿洲，仔仔细细搜刮每一滴琼浆。唇舌分离时王喂给他一粒樱桃作为奖励。鲜红的樱桃衔在鲜红的唇间，玫瑰色的泪水打湿玫瑰色的脸庞。</p><p>“为什么要哭泣？”王说，“难道你不知道你的眼泪是剧毒的水银，能够腐蚀情人的心？你的哭声像一道咒语，让情人为之发狂。”他用手指拭去泪水，轻轻摩挲夜莺的唇瓣，“告诉我那尝起来是什么味道？是重逢的甜蜜，还是屈辱的苦咸？”</p><p>夜莺没有回答。他的身体又开始颤抖，风中火烛一样地颤抖。</p><p>“那个时候我只能像一具尸体一样无可奈何地松开手，但现在你终于又属于我了，不是吗？”王说，用指节抬起他的下巴，对他的反应很满意似的，“你不肯阿附、也不肯献媚，但我允许你、我宽恕你；你无需停在我的掌心，也无需继续为我歌唱。我将为你筑造一座纯金的鸟笼——比麦芽酒还要清澈的金色，底下铺满馥郁的百合，顶上缠绕鲜妍的蔷薇。我不把门锁上，你可以自由来去。”</p><p>这时候夜莺才第一次把视线聚焦在王的脸上。他的神情那么哀戚，眼睛像两丸遗失已久的珍珠，在光下迅速失去了神采。</p><p>“我不会走。你明知道的。”夜莺说，“我将留下，细尝这份屈辱，用我的身体、和我的灵魂。”</p><p>这个答案取悦了王。他爱怜地抚摸过银缎一样的长发，凑到唇边轻吻。“当然，这是你应付的代价。”王把手探进白纱——象征圣洁的白纱，然后撕下了飞鸟的最后一片翎羽。</p><p>夜莺惊慌起来，蜷缩进王的怀抱。“别……”他轻声恳求道，“别在这里……”</p><p>王微笑。王把他轻柔地放在深蓝色的王座上，为他戴上无上的冠冕，又倾慕地亲吻他的手背。紧接着，王狠狠刺穿了他，像刺穿一个欲杀之后快的仇敌，在所有子民的眼前。</p><p>夜莺终于发出悦耳的悲鸣，足以让尘世的一切妙音为之羞惭。但他绝望的呼救是那么微弱，仿佛被一根插进心脏的荆棘吸干了血液，转瞬淹没在浪潮一样的欢呼声中。</p><p>在那一刻王确信他的心脏终于碎成了两半。那根插入夜莺心脏的尖刺同样扎进了他的心口。多奇怪——背叛未曾蒙蔽他的眼，傲慢未曾震聋他的耳，阴谋未曾毒哑他的喉，命运也未曾压低他的头；但陪伴却撕裂了他的心。</p><p>他们为什么不好好聆听呢？王忍痛心想，让染血的皎洁胴体为他敞得更开。那是这个堕落灵魂的一生中绝无仅有的动人瞬间。</p><p> </p><p>所有人都在礼赞，庆贺他们英明的王终于赢回他的夜莺。又有谁会在意，一只鸟儿的痛哭失声？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>